(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the repair of tools and particularly to the sharpening of turning tools. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a device for supporting the blade of a tool at a predetermined angle for sharpening. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various wood working tools, such as chisels and gouges, must be repeatedly sharpened. These tools are typically sharpened on a grinding machine. Since these tools have an angled cutting edge which varies from tool to tool, the tool must be supported during sharpening such that the cutting edge is applied to the grinding wheel at the appropriate angle.
A previous technique for the sharpening of chisels and gouges involved locking the tool within a vise and then subjecting the cutting edge to grinding. Before being locked within the vise the tool had to be arranged at the appropriate angle. This required painstaking effort which was subject to error. Furthermore, this procedure could not be used to sharpen tools having a curved cutting edge since it is essential that such curved edge tools be rotated during grinding.
There are prior art devices which claim to accomplish the repeated sharpening of the cutting edge of a tool at a preselected angle. An example of such a prior device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,865. The device of this patent is provided with a support platform which is pivotedly mounted to a transverse extension of a base. This platform can be angularly positioned and retained at a number of predetermined angles. The tool to be sharpened is positioned on and locked to the support platform. While this type of device allows for the repeated sharpening of a straight edged tool, it cannot be employed for the sharpening of a curved edge.